Shinobi
by FlamedraSeer7213
Summary: Who is Haruno Sakura? What forbiding secrets have been encoded into her mind at birth as a experiment? What exactly IS the experiment? [AU SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, InoShika] Also has bit o' humor and drama.


Shinobi

Disclaimer: What does the word disclaimer mean? That I do not own something. Therefore, I do not own Naruto.

Pom-Pom: Yes, umm… this is the new, edited version of Shinobi! Currently, I am the one typing the story because FlamedraSeer7213-san is writing it by the desk over there. –points- Anyway… umm… enjoy!

------------------

Summary: Haruno Sakura looks like a normal girl from the outside. Inside, she holds many secrets. Forbidden Jutsu, Kekkai Genkai, and the secret to both the Byakugan and the Sharingan have been in her mind since she was born, encoded at birth as part of a cruel experiment. Now a secret organization threatens her very life, the government sends an agent from one of their most elite Shinobi groups, the Akumu, to keep her safe in secret. But what exactly is the information? What is _she_ capable of? What is this experiment? AU

------------------

"_K-Kuso…!!" (Dammit…) A dark haired figure slowly got up, clutching his bleeding left arm, a thick glass shard imbedded deeply in. He shakily raised his right arm, tracing the edge of the shining glass before grabbing it and jerking it out of his flesh in one clean swift movement._

"_Auugh…!" The glass hit the pavement and shattered into three crimson pieces. He instantly clamped his hand to the wound, trying to stem the bleeding._

"_Flame!" A voice crackled over on the radio barely hanging onto his belt._

_He smirked, his breath coming in short puffs. Using his good arm, he yanked the radio off her belt, pressed the button and answered in a smug voice._

"_Hehehe… Usuratonkachi… (idiot…) What took you so long? Any longer and I would have thought you forgot about your poor younger brother, Amaterasu."  
He released the button, waiting for his brother to response._

"_Aa, sorry Flame. We had some… problems…"_

_He grabbed a bottle of water from his shuriken pouch, downing most of the contents before replying._

"_Amaterasu, is she with you? She said that you would get there in time."_

_There was a long pause, one that made his insides freeze. He relayed the message again, more urgent this time._

"_Is she with you? Yes or no!?"_

_He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbling up and down, waiting fitfully for an answer. Finally the answer came, but it wasn't one that he expected._

"_I-I'm sorry Flame… No, she isn't here…"_

_He grabbed the radio with both of his hands, ignoring the throbbing pain in his left arm, and roared at it, spittle flying._

"_WHAT!? WHERE IS SHE!?"_

"_She-She's still in the building… Flame, don't go back in!! The building! Kage said that the building could exp-!"_

_The message never got finished as he hurled the radio at a tree, it breaking on impact. Pulling out a kunai from his holster, he prepared to run towards the building. Before he could even move, the building exploded in a flurry of ash, smoke, fire, and glass. He could only watch wide eyed as the stone structure crumbled and died before his very eyes._

_The kunai dropped from his shaking hands and he fell to his knees, still staring at where there once was a building._

_He lifted his head and screamed._

------------------

WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, **_WAKE UP SHANNAROU!!_**

17 year old Haruno Sakura groggily sat up in her bed and yawned. _"Geez… another day in 11th grade…"_ She thought as she started heading towards the bathroom. Her dad looked up from downstairs. "Good Morning Sakura!" He greeted cheerfully. Sakura groaned and sent a weak wave in his direction as a response, still walking towards the bathroom. Haruno Shugo chuckled, going back to reading his newspaper. "Hm… so the organization caught another criminal huh?" He mumbled to himself, pushing up his glasses.

"Wall… parent's room… wall… mom… Oh morning mom…" She mumbled as she passed her mom on the way to her destination. Her mom sighed. "Sakura… you've got to take better care of yourself, look at you, you're a mess." Sakura gave her a groggy wave. "…whatever…"

Once reaching the bathroom, she did everything that was needed. Brushed her teeth, washed her face, flossed, took a shower, blow dried her hair, slipped on her school uniform and pantyhose, the works. She walked out of the bathroom, ready and refreshed. "YOSH! I'M READY FOR THE DAY!" Sakura proclaimed loudly, coming out of the bathroom. She hurried into her room and grabbed her backpack, slipping on her shoes quickly. Sakura slid down on the railing of her stairs. She ran into the kitchen, inhaled her orange juice and bit the toast so it stayed in her mouth.

"Iitimafu!" (She meant to say Ittekimasu, which is said when you leave the house, but her toast won't let her.) She mumbled out, making sure the toast didn't fall out of her mouth, and ran out of the door. "Itterasshai! (Said when someone leaves the house) …Dammit I said it a minute too late…" Her father said, returning to his newspaper.

Sakura leapt over her fence and started running the left way. She checked her watch. It read 7:41. "Kuso! If I don't hurry, I'm going to miss the 7:45 train!" She said out loud, increasing her speed. _"Okay, remember what Otou-san taught me about increasing my speed with Chakra… Okay focus the chakra to where you want it to be…"_ Sakura stopped and stepped to the side of the busy sidewalk, forming her hands into the ram seal. She focused her chakra, finally releasing some from the Tenketsu in her feet. _"Yatta! _(Yeah!)_ Okay, I got the chakra now. Okay… get into position."_

She got into the… ninja running position, earning her many odd glances. _"Release chakra forcefully and run!"_ She kicked off from the ground, instantly speeding off. "Geez, she's fast…" "How did she do that?" "A Ninjutsu user huh?" Comments flooded the air after she took off. Sakura sped past a dark alley, not noticing a pair of gleaming red eyes opening. The eyes had four pupils, one in the middle like a normal eye and three comma shapes placed in a circle spinning around. The person with the red eyes watched Sakura pass everything. "Hayai…" (Fast) He muttered, his red eyes slowly fading into onyx. The man pressed something near his ear. "Amaterasu, she's heading for your post now."

Another red eyed individual nodded on the other line. He focused on the area in front of him. Finally Sakura sped past him, about four seconds after he got his message. He pressed the microphone of his device, quickly relaying a message to the next person in line. "Byakuya, she's coming now." He got a grunt in return. Like the other man, his eyes were also fading into black now. _"He was right. She is fast. The distance from his post to mine is about 15 ft. 15 ft in about four seconds. She beat Tsuyosa, Renge, and Kage's full speed already."_

The one called Byakuya was ready. He stared at the area in front of him with his white eyes. His pupils were enlarged and veins were sticking out in his eye area. _"Find out her chakra type and her skill with it."_ Sakura flew past and Byakuya managed to get a good look. He took out a pad and a pen, quickly writing down information. He then pressed the microphone and told the message to Amaterasu and the other red eyed man. "We're done here. Lets go." And they disappeared.

"_Ooo! Almost there! Come on baby you can do it! You can do it! COME ON! DAMMIT! SHANNAROU!!" _Sakura channeled more chakra into her feet, making her shoes glow blue. _"Jump!"_ She jumped over the turnslide (or whatever those are called) and landed on her feet. _"Speed run!"_ She dashed for the train doors, just barely making it in. Sakura immediately threw herself into a chair, panting for breath. _"Mark!" _She checked her watch for the time. It read 7:45. _"180 ft in 4 minutes! Yatta! I beat my old record by one minute!"_ She threw up her hands happily, getting a well deserved break.

A black haired boy clad in an opened Gakuren cautiously observed her. _"Hayai… he said that her chakra type was earth and that her control and skill with it was perfect! From the looks of her, it appears that she's been trained before." _Sakura was looking seriously dehydrated. The boy smirked. _"I should probably help her…"_ He strolled over to her, not stumbling at the movement of the train at all.

"Ohayou gozaimasu (very formal way of saying good morning), Sakura-san." Sakura looked up at the sound of the boy's voice. He stared down with his black eyes, a small smirk on his face and one of his hands in his pockets, the other holding his school bag. She instantly blushed. _"OMG! Is he talking to me!? It doesn't look like anyone's next to me or behind me. OMG! He MUST be talking to me! Okay… stay calm…"_ Sakura sent a big smile at him. "Ohayou gozaimasu… Sasuke-san!"

He gave a nod in reply. "Is the seat next to you taken?" Sakura shook her head. "No it's not, but don't you normally sit with Neji-sempai, Itachi-sempai, and Naruto-san?" Sasuke shrugged. "I decided to sit somewhere else today. It gets boring having the same routine." Sakura coughed. _"Dammit, throat's so dry! My water bottle fell out of my bag!"_ Something plastic and cold was shoved in front of her face. She blinked. "Here, you seem dehydrated." Sasuke offered as an explanation.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sasuke-san!" She took the bottle from his pale hands quickly, downing about half the contents in two seconds flat. He smirked. _"Omoshiroi…_ (Interesting…)" The rest of the train ride went in silence.

**Naruto: I've got information dattebayo!**

**Haruno Sakura**: Age 17, currently in 11th grade and has the highest scores in practically everything. Likes to eat sweet things like syrup covered anko dumplings. Does not like spicy things and frogs. Participates in a lot of things concerning the medical field. Was taught the basics of Shinobi by her father, Haruno Shugo. Her chakra type is earth and her control and skill over her chakra is perfect.

**Uchiha Sasuke**: Age 18, currently in 12th grade and his grade level is usually 1st or 2nd place in the nation. Likes to eat tomatoes and practically flavorless onigiri. Does not like sweet things such as fermented sweet beans. Wears a black stud on his left ear. Has an older brother named Itachi. Information about his Chakra type and related things are classified.

**Hyuuga Neji**: Age 18, currently in 12th grade and his grade level is usually one below Sasuke's. His likes and dislikes are not clear, but he seems to have a certain preference to tea. Has a cousin named Hinata.

**Transmission Ended**

FlamedraSeer7213: So… how's the new edited version? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me!


End file.
